


Rosalie's lover

by joonieswtnr (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joonieswtnr
Summary: Victoria venait d'arriver à Forks et elle allait rencontrer une Rosalie bien différente que nous la connaissons. Une Rosalie que je pense, nous aurions voulu connaître.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue + chapitre 1 : "angélique"

**PROLOGUE**

_Elle_ ne voulait plus me voir. _Elle_ me l'avait dit, redit et redit. On finissait tout de même par se croisait au lycée. Et parfois je voyait bien _qu'elle_ ne m'étais pas indifférente, mais je voyait aussi _qu'elle_ ne voulait plus m'approcher. _Elle_ me brisait le cœur. Je souffrais, ma mère s'inquiétait. Et j'en perdais la tête, la raison. _Elle_ me manquait.

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

J'ouvrais le volet et la lumière fut dans ma chambre, quelques secondes auparavant plus sombre qu'une grotte. Je pouvais entendre la musique venant de la cuisine. Evelyne, ma mère, adore les matinées en musique. Elle ne travaille que l'après-midi dans la librairie de notre petite ville, alors le matin elle avait tout le temps qu'elle souhaitait pour pratiquer ses activitées favorites. J'enfilais rapidement la paire de jean oubliait sur ma chaise de bureau une semaine plus tôt.

Dans la cuisine Evelyne s'affairait au petit-déjeuner. La première fois que je la voyait le faire de mes propres yeux. Pendant 5 ans ma mère a était en hopital psychiatrique et durant ce laps de temps je couchais chez ma tante, je suis de retour depuis seulement quelques semaines.

\- Salut Eve- Maman.

\- Oh, Victoria. S'exclame-t-elle, souriante.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tori. La réprimandais-je gentiment.

\- Excuse-moi. Elle me fait un sourire que j'interprète comme de la gêne. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Euh, j'ai pas vraiment le temps là. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, 9h02. Je prend à 9h15.

\- Oh, on d'accord. Elle a l'air triste, mais reprend vie en me tendant un croissant. Pour la route. Juge-t-elle bon de me dire.

Je quitte la maison et la salue de la main.

Ma voiture est arrivée hier, elle a fait un long trajet depuis l'Arizona jusqu'à cette petite ville reculée au Nord-Est des Etats-Unis dans le Wisconsin. Elle était assez vieille mais me suffisait malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait dépasser les 90. Sur la route je n'eue aucun mal à trouver le lycée, il faut dire que cette ville est si petite que je pourrais m'y repérer aussi bien qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou que le soleil rayonne. Même si cette dernière possibilité est peu probable. Ce petit paysage en est plutôt un automnale et hivernale, dans la limite printanier mais en aucun cas l'endroit n'est acclimaté de façon à ce qu'on puisse se croire en été.

Le lycée à première vue est ancien, mais a l'air sympathique. J'ai la voiture la plus vieille sur le parking et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me surprend, je sais déjà que la carcasse que je me trimbale depuis 2 ans ne passera pas toute l'année dans ses conditions, peut-être même qu'elle ne tiendra que quelques mois tout au plus avec le climat que m'offre la ville. Les élèves se retournent sur mon passage. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention puisque rapidement ils se détournent pour admirer une voiture beaucoup plus rutilante que la mienne. Quand je me gare, eux sortent de leur voiture ; Une petite brune accrochée au bras d'un garçon blond, elle a l'air toute excitée à l'idée de retourner en cours après plusieurs semaines de congés. Un brun, costaud, sorti après eux. Il ressemblait un peu à un garde du corps, tout de noir vêtu. Un garçon à, cette fois-ci, la chevelure plus claire descendit de la place passagère. Il était si gracieux, j'en perdais mes mots devant tant de beauté. Mais il ne m’intéresserait pas. Par contre la blonde qui sorti de la place conductrice était plus à mon goût. Elle était mince, les cheveux longs me rappelant les contes de fées. Et sa classe naturelle. J'eue l'impression de tomber sous son charme immédiatement. Pourtant je ne m'y attarda pas plus que ça. J'avait une inscription à terminer.

Le secrétariat était tenu par un homme d'âge... Conséquent. En fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir deviner son âge avec le nombre de rides ornant son visage. Peut-être était-il là depuis plus longtemps que le directeur qui ma foi, a l'air dans la cinquantaine. Le vieil homme me tendit plusieurs papiers dont mon emploi du temps et un plan de l'établissement.

\- Bienvenue dans notre lycée mademoiselle Whote.

\- C'est Whit- peu importe ? Soufflai-je. Merci. Fini-je par dire.

J'ai regardé mon emploi du temps en sortant de la pièce, j'ai soupiré en voyant que j'avais un cours de littérature. Je déteste la littérature. Quand j'avais 8 ans, ma mère a essayé de m'y initier, elle qui adore ça. Je lui ai jeté le bouquin en pleine tête d'après elle, même si je corrigerais plutôt ça par ''rendre un livre avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé'', l'hôpital pour les points de sutures ne l'a évidemment pas pris de la même façon. En arrivant devant la salle B6 a l'aide de mon plan de l'école, je tente discrètement de regarder par la fenêtre de la porte comment a l'air de se dérouler le cours. En y voyant la blonde que j'ai vu plus tôt sur le parking je ne peut que penser que c'est un signe du destin. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je toque à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Cri la professeur depuis l'autre côté.

\- Merde. Murmurai-je.

J'ouvre la porte et souri à la femme qui doit approcher la quarantaine vu les quelques rides sur son visage et les cheveux blancs parsemant les noirs.

\- Oh, s'exclame-t-elle. Vous devez être Victoria, la nouvelle élève.

\- Tori. Je la corrige.

\- Tori. Répète-t-elle en souriant. Voulez-vous vous présenter ou directement vous asseoir ? Me propose-t-elle.

\- Je vais simplement prendre un siège. Lui annonçai-je en allant m'installer.

\- Très bien.

Et elle continua son cours comme si de rien n'était, elle ne semblait même plus se souvenir que j'étais présente tant elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle racontait, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que la plupart des élèves de la classe discutaient entre eux.

\- C'est toujours comme ça. Fit une voix derrière moi.

J'ai sursauté puis je me suis retourné pour voir qui m'avait parlé. J'étais surprise de voir que c'était la blonde que j'eu vu plus tôt, en entrant et sur le parking. Je me suis légèrement tourné vers l'avant de la classe en gardant un œil sur cette fille.

\- Tu veux dire, qu'elle soit tellement à fond dans ce qu'elle fait, qu'elle en oublie sa classe.

\- Particulièrement, quand elle remarque à chaque exam que nous avons des mauvaises notes à cause de ça elle finit par nous attribuer des A+ à tous.

\- Enfin une matière qui remontera mon semestre. Commentai-je.

\- Délinquante ? Semble-t-elle demander.

\- Je dirais plutôt... distraite.

\- C'est ce que disent tous les délinquants. Me dit-elle un sourire en coin.

J'ai jeté un coup œil à l'avant de la classe et en voyant la professeure de dos, je me suis levé et installé à côté de la blonde.

\- Alors, quel est ton nom blondine ?

Elle ri, jetant sa tête en arrière, son rire était silencieux mais il semblait si pur.

\- Est-ce que c'est ta façon de flirter ? Demande-t-elle en souriant plus que je ne l'avais vu précédemment.

\- Ça dépend. Est-ce que ça marche ?

Elle pince ses lèvres entre elles et regarde le tableau, elle se retourne une dernière fois vers moi et ricane doucement.

\- Je pense.

\- Et si tu me donnais ton numéro. Suggérai-je.

\- Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Me demande-t-elle, un sourire malicieux ornant son visage.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? Répétai-je surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonnée ?

\- Je... Je le suis pas.. Pas du tout. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle fronce les sourcils et ses yeux se perdent dans le vide. Elle sort finalement un papier de son sac et prend un stylo avant d'écrire quelques chiffres dessus. Elle me le tend et je peut voir qu'elle a une écriture parfaite, angélique. « _****** j'attendrai ton appel._ » Je range le papier dans ma poche et lui sourit, je rapproche ma chaise de la sienne et murmure :

\- Compte sur moi.

Le soir quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'étais très satisfaite de cette journée. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée avec Rosalie (elle m'avait finalement dit son nom). Je me suis couchée en ne pensant qu'à elle. Je lui avais envoyé un message texte plus tôt lui clarifiant que j'avais passé une excellente journée en sa compagnie. Merde, je crois que je suis foutue, je l'apprécie déjà un peu trop.


	2. "un monstre assoiffé de sang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre on avance un peu dans la relation entre les deux filles, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

J'étais au lycée de Forks depuis une semaine. Chaque matin j'arrivais un peu avant le groupe de Rosalie. Elle et moi traînions souvent ensemble mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec l'un des membres de sa famille. Nous parlions de sujet qui ne se rapprochaient en aucun cas de nos vies de famille, nous ne discutions que de sujets divers et variés tels que la musique, l'art ou encore si elle avait des projets pour le weekend.   
_ Je t'ai déjà répondu Tori.   
_ Ouais mais, à chaque fois tu oublis de me dire qu'en fait tu as des projets avec moi. Souriais-je.   
_ Je n'ai aucuns projets avec toi. Dit-elle en souriant.   
_ Est-ce que tu es sûre de ça ? J'étais pourtant certaine que nous allions au cinéma.   
_ Si tu me demandais correctement alors peut-être que je sortirais avec toi ce weekend. Me répond-elle cette fois en rangeant ses affaires.   
_ Hey où est-ce que tu vas ? M'exclamai-je.   
_ Tori, le cours viens de terminer. Ricane-t-elle.   
_ Oh, c'est vrai que c'est logique de sortir après la classe. Fis-je en riant.   
Je prend mon cahier resté vierge dû à mon bavardage incessant avec Rosalie et la rejoins. Nous marchons dans les couloirs pour aller jusqu'à mon casier. Je commence à ranger tous mes manuels et certains cahiers.   
_ Tu sais que nous allons avoir besoin de ces manuels cet après-midi ? Me demande-t-elle en les pointant du doigt.   
_ Ah bon ? Mince alors, c'est trop tard j'ai déjà fermé mon casier et j'ai tout à coup oublié la combinaison.   
_ Ah oui ? M'interroge-t-elle, un sourire en coin.   
_ Oui.   
_ D'un coup, comme ça. Dit-elle en mimant une petite explosion avec ses mains.   
_ Exactement. Fis-je en calant mon sac à dos sur mon épaule alors que nous marchons vers la cafétéria.   
Nous continuons de parler ensemble, elle va à la table de sa famille tandis que je vais me mettre dans un coin de la cafét' seulement accompagné d'une barre de céréales et de l'eau. Je sors mon livre de chimie ainsi que mes affaires et je termine mon devoir quand la blonde arrive et s'affale sur la chaise à côté de moi. Elle souffle alors j'enlève mes lunettes et la regarde droit dans les yeux.   
_ Raconte-moi tout. L'incitai-je en prenant sa main glacée dans la mienne.   
_ Mon frère, Edward, n'est pas vraiment pour que je traîne avec toi. M'informe-t-elle.   
_ N'est-il pas dans le niveau inférieur à nous ? Je lui demande.   
_ Si mais il se prend pour mon grand frère alors que même Emmett s'en fou.   
_ Et Alizée et Jesper ? Comment le prennent-ils ?   
Elle pouffe de rire et je la regarde intriguée, elle cale sa tête contre mon épaule.   
_ C'est Alice et Jasper. Me corrige-t-elle. Ils sont ouverts, ils n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés mais maintenant ça va je suppose. Alice veut te rencontrer en personne et t'emmener faire du shopping. Dit-elle en riant.   
_ Tu lui diras que je suis d'accord, mais je veut d'abord aller au cinéma avec toi. Souriais-je.   
Elle se défait de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard descend un instant sur mes lèvres et je fais de même, elle sourit et détourne le regard. Je prend son visage en coupe et la tourne vers moi.   
_ A quelle heure je viens te chercher ? 

Nous sommes samedi soir, il est 18h30 et je dois aller chercher Rosalie à 19h chez elle. Elle m'a envoyé l'adresse et je vais devoir me débrouiller comme je peut pour trouver l'emplacement puisque d'après elle c'est en pleine forêt, de quoi se faire attraper par un monstre assoiffé de sang et se faire bouffer. Je descend rapidement les marches de chez moi et avant de sortir je cri à ma mère :   
_ Je sors, ne m'attend pas !  
_ Jeune fille. Dit ma mère, je me tourne vers elle. Où vas-tu ?   
_ Chez une amie. Répondis-je.   
_ Une amie ? Répète-t-elle, un sourire en coin tout en buvant sa tasse de thé.   
_ Oui.   
_ Tu n'es dans cet école que depuis une semaine, littéralement.   
_ On est plutôt proches. Je souffle et commence à partir. A demain. La saluai-je.   
Je sors de chez nous et va pour prendre ma voiture. Quand je suis à l'intérieur, je prend la carte dans la boîte à gants et essaye tant bien que mal d'y voir quelque chose pour me repérer et trouver l'adresse de Rosalie. 

Je sors de ma voiture après avoir coupé le contact et j'admire totalement la maison en face de moi. Elle était immense, l'endroit était très ouvert. Je m'avance vers l'entrée et avant même que je puisse sonner, la porte s'ouvre sur Rosalie.   
_ Quelle coïncidence, j'allais toquer et-  
_ On se dépêche de sortir, sinon ma famille va nous soûl-  
_ Rosa-chérie, tu ne nous présentes pas ? Demande une femme, qui doit être sa mère, derrière elle.   
Sa mère était magnifique, je me demandais quel âge elle pouvait avoir. Elle avait à la fois l'air d'avoir quarante, trente et la vingtaine. Je lui ai souris en tendant ma main.   
_ Je m'appelle Tori White. Me présentai-je.   
Elle repoussa ma main et me pris directement dans ses bras. Elle se recule ensuite en s'excusant pour s'être immiscer dans mon espace vital.   
_ Y'a pas de soucis. Ai-je dit en souriant.   
_ Je pense qu'on va y aller maintenant. Fit Rosalie derrière nous.   
_ Oui bonne idée. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. Dis-je en allant vers la porte.   
_ Il en est de même. Fais attention Rosalie.   
_ T'inquiète pas, à plus tard. Salue-t-elle avant de sortir après m'avoir attrapé le bras, m'initiant à la suivre.   
Elle me tire vers ce qui ressemble fortement à une porte de garage. Ma voiture n'est pas du tout de ce côté.   
_ Rosalie, ma voiture n'est pas de ce côté lui fis-je remarquer.   
_ Je sais. Dit-elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est parce qu'on ne va pas prendre ta voiture.   
Je fronce les sourcils un instant avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte du garage et que je sois ébahie par les voitures que je pouvais voir.   
_ Est-ce que c'est...  
_ Celles de ma famille ? Non, en fait aucunes ne leur appartient vraiment. Je la regarde intriguée alors qu'elle sourit devant les bijoux face à elle. Disons simplement, qu'ils me les empruntent.   
J'écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, choquée.   
_ Attends, t'es en train de me dire que... Elles sont à toi ?   
_ Ai-je l'air d'insinuer autre chose ? Demande-t-elle, un sourire en coin.  
_ Non justement. Soupirai-je, un petit sourire joyeux se formant aussitôt sur mes lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé surtout :)


	3. Sortie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROS rapprochement entre Rosa et Tori, mais Rosalie semble quelques peu réticente.

On avait finalement pris son 4x4, il était incroyable. Nous avions mis la musique à fond et je dansais comme une dingue sur le côté passager. Je me suis quand même détendue en voyant qu'on dépassait le cinéma.   
_ Hey tu as loupé le cinéma ! M'exclamai-je.   
_ Oh, parce que tu voulais vraiment y aller ? Me demande-t-elle, quittant la route des yeux deux secondes pour m'observer curieusement. Je pensais qu'on irait en boîte ou quelque chose comme ça.   
Elle allait s'apprêter à faire demi-tour quand j'ai posé ma main sur son avant bras avant qu'elle ne change de vitesse.   
_ Je veut... je veut pas aller au cinéma. Dis-je finalement.   
Elle a sourit et a continué sa route vers la sortie de la ville.   
_ On va s'éclater ! Dit-elle avant de changer de musique pour du rock.   
On allait s'amuser. C'était sûr. 

On était à Seattle, près d'une boîte de nuit connue. On s'était d'abord arrêté pour prendre une pizza et j'allais la manger maintenant. Elle était contre la porte ouverte en me regardant.  
_ Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu ne veux pas goûter ce chef-d'œuvre de la gastronomie ? Demandai-je la bouche pleine.   
_ Parce que j'ai déjà mangé de quoi nourrir un ogre figure toi. Me répond-elle en riant alors que j'avais fait tomber de la garniture sur mon jean noir.   
_ Tu te rends compte de la chance que j'ai d'avoir mis ce jean ? L'interrogeai-je en riant à mon tour alors que je mettais parterre les morceaux.   
Je continue de manger tranquillement quand elle prend mes restes de pizza et les poses dans leur boîte, posant celle-ci sur son tableau de bord.   
_ Eh ! J'étais en train de manger ça. J'ai râlé.   
_ On doit y aller, les portes vip vont fermer et je veut absolument passer par là-bas. M'informe-t-elle.   
_ Est-ce qu'on peut même passer par.. Je me coupe en voyant le regard qu'elle me lance, m'indiquant clairement que oui, nous pouvions passer par là.   
Elle attrape ma main et me force à me lever. Elle verrouille sa voiture et avance vers une entrée sur le côté de la boîte, une entrée beaucoup moins voyante que la principale. Le vigile nous regarde de haut en bas et je suis facilement mal à l'aise.   
_ Hey Kyle, Dit-elle.   
Alors elle le connaît ? Intéressant... Enfin, je suppose.   
_ Salut Lexie, tu ramènes une amie aujourd’hui.   
Elle se tourne vers moi et semble tout à coup hésiter. Elle sourit finalement et regarde Kyle droit dans les yeux, posant sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle.   
_ Je te présente Abby, ma petite-amie.   
Il hausse les sourcils et en remarquant que je fais de même il ricane.   
_ Bien sûr. Dit-il avec amusement, ne croyant certainement pas au mensonge de Rosalie. Entrez.   
Elle le remercie et me pousse à entrer.   
_ Wow. Dis-je en observant la discothèque.   
L'endroit était beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi il avait l'air extérieurement. Il y avait un espace en hauteur et d'où je me trouvais qui semblait être le terrain des vip. J'avais du mal à croire que j'en faisais partie. Plus bas il y avait la piste de danse, un immense bar et on pouvait apercevoir la scène du Dj qui mettait le feu pour tout le monde. Rosalie mit un bras autour de mes épaules et se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.   
_ Alors, comment tu trouves ça ?   
_ Incroyable. Murmurai-je si bas que j'eu peur qu'elle ne m'ai pas entendue.   
Mais en voyant son sourire je savais qu'elle m'avais très bien entendue.   
_ Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller danser ? Me propose-t-elle.   
_ Pourquoi pas. Répondis-je en souriant grandement.   
Elle attrapa ma main pour me tirer vers l'escaliers menant à la grande piste de danse non vip. Avant de descendre un autre vigile nous tamponne la main avec le logo vip. Tandis que nous descendions la musique my generation de the who se fit entendre dans les hauts-parleurs. C'était une de mes musiques préférées. Cette fois c'est moi qui pris la main de Rosalie pour que nous nous dépêchions de rejoindre la piste de danse.   
_ J'adore cette chanson ! M'exclamai-je.   
Elle ri de mon enthousiasme et avança au même rythme que moi. 

Sur la piste de danse nous nous déchaînions, nos corps commençant à suer dû aux heures que nous passions à bouger. Au fil du temps nous nous étions rapprochés et nos corps se touchaient complètement à présent. Aucune partie de nos corps n'était laissée à l'écart. Les vibrations des basses traversaient mon échine. Je me sentais si bien, nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. J'avais pris plusieurs verres et l'alcool mélangé à l'énergie floue de la soirée me mettais presque dans les vapes. J'attrape le poignet de Rosalie et la tire avec moi vers un couloir que j'ai vu beaucoup de gens emprunter. Je suppose que c'est la direction. Rosalie me suivait, bougeant toujours aux notes de musique. J'ouvrit la porte des toilettes et prit Rosalie par les hanches la plaquant contre le mur.   
Ses cheveux dû à l’électricité statique s'accrochaient au mur contre lequel elle était. J'embrassais son cou découvert et je pouvais sentir son corps frissonnait. Son bassin se soulevant d'un coup quand je fit glisser ma langue contre sa peau. Je parsemait de baisers sa mâchoire. J'étais investie dans ce que je faisais, je voulais la satisfaire. Elle gémissait de son traitement que je lui infligeais.   
_ Tori.. Tori, on.. On peut pas faire ça. Réussit-elle à dire.   
_ Je suis d'accord rentrons chez moi. Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.   
Elle me repousse doucement mais avec assez de force pour que je ne puisse résister.   
_ Non on peut pas faire ça tout court, tu es clairement ivre et tu ne sais pas tout de moi. Elle fini sa phrase en murmurant.   
Je me reprend finalement et me recule pour me caler contre le même mur à côté d'elle.  
_ Tu as raison, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ramène moi s'il te plaît. 

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Ce n'était pas mon lit et encore moins ma chambre. Le peu de livres qui sont dans ma vraie chambre ne pourraient pas rivaliser face à cette collection impressionnante. Après observation, j'en déduis qui c'est les rayons du soleil qui m'ont réveillés. Une douleur à la tête m'arrache un gémissement et c'est justement à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Rosalie, portant un plateau avec u bol, un verre de jus d'orange et à côté ce qui semble être de l'aspirine.   
_ Comment as-tu dormi ? Me demande-t-elle directement.   
_ Plutôt bien... Je suppose. On est dans, dans ta chambre ? J'ose demander.   
_ Oui. Répond-elle simplement, elle s'assoit au bout du lit et me regarde finalement dans les yeux et écarquille ses propres yeux en voyant mon regard. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas nous n'avons rien fait.   
_ C'est pas ça. J'aurais juste aimé t'avoir avec moi. Ai-je confessée.   
_ Il faut que je te parle de certaines choses.Dit-elle gravement.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy je suis pas du genre à faire de note, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre mais j'espère pas mal car j'aime déjà beaucoup comment cela a commencé. Comme vous pouvez le voir, au fur et à mesure du chapitre il y a moins de fautes c'est parce que j'ai écris le début plusieurs mois en arrière et que je viens juste de m'y remettre en ayant un style d'écrire bien différent et probablement plus correct.


End file.
